


Hyungline Drabble Dump

by desole (tearyxz)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Hyungline, M/M, every possible pairing combination of the mess that is hyungline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearyxz/pseuds/desole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title implies, 6 drabbles with all possible pairing combinations of hyungline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Six drabbles for all six possible pairings of Got7's Hyungline. Prompts courtesy of [this](http://genderfluidoikawa.tumblr.com/post/103436689839/list-of-aus-i-really-need-to-see-written-i-got-up). Unbeta-ed.

Dedicated to [](http://symmetrophobic.livejournal.com/profile)[**symmetrophobic**](http://symmetrophobic.livejournal.com/) for being amazing and I hope this can make you smile a little, because you deserve all things good and happy. Also dedicated to [Chandler](http://gyugyugaga.tumblr.com/) for always always _always_ being there for me, whether it's for the silly or serious, I am positive I'd simply implode without you  <3

~~

1\. Markson

Mark honestly didn’t think too much about the sleeping man on the floor right outside his apartment door the first time he walked past. It was hella late (or hella early, take your pick) after all, Mark was in no state of mind to be thinking properly. Besides, more than likely the dude was just temporarily passed out drunk. He’d wake up in a few minutes, find his bearings, and then be drunkenly back on his way.

All Mark had wanted in his half-asleep state was some cookies and milk from the convenience store down the street so he could hopefully go back to sleep. He’d been struggling for the past 3 hours with no success, and finally, had given up on battling with his sheets.

Cookies and warm milk were his last resort.

The cool breeze outside had only served to wake him up more though, so when he found his way back to his apartment with his new purchases, his brain finally managed to process the fact that unlike most drunk men, this man didn’t reek of alcohol.

There was one long moment when Mark had an internal debate with himself. He lived in a pretty safe area, the man would probably be fine, being a good samaritan was so much work…

Ugh. Fine. He gave up.

Setting down his grocery bag, Mark crouched down beside the sleeping man. His face was covered by a snapback, which Mark carefully removed, only to reveal a surprisingly handsome face. Dark, heavy brows, a strong jaw…

Mark shook himself out of his staring, bringing one hand up to rub at his eyes tiredly. God, he really needed to get some sleep.

“Hey. Hey, wake up. Hey.”

It took a few good shakes before the slumbering man finally stirred, letting out a few noisy grunts before he managed to pry his eyes open.

“Huh?” the man said intelligently, squinting up at Mark, clearly still unaware of his current bearings.

“You’re sleeping in the hallway,” Mark deadpanned.

“What?” The man’s face scrunched up, clearly not yet fully awake.

“I said, you’re sleeping in the hallway. Probably not a good idea,” Mark repeated dryly.

“Wha- Ah! Oh, yeah,” The man suddenly bolted upright, nearly hitting Mark in the head with a flailing limb. “Yeah, yeah, that’s right. Sorry, was I blocking your door or something?” The man now looked sheepish, picking up his snapback and jamming it back on his head. “Sorry, kinda got kicked outta my own apartment by my jerkface of a roommate… his fiancee’s staying over...if ya catch my drift.”

At this, Mark made a face.

“Didn’t ask for a mental image.”

“Well I didn’t ask to be kicked outta my room!” The stranger exclaimed passionately, tearing off his snapback again in order to run a hand through his hair.

“So you decided sleeping out in the hallway would be a good idea?” Mark asked, raising an eyebrow. At this, the man at least had the decency to look sheepish, an embarrassed grimace making its way onto his face.

“Well, I was tired, and it's not like it's dangerous here, so I just thought…”

Mark watched on, unimpressed, as the stranger’s mutterings soon devolved into incomprehensible mumbles. A yawn soon interrupted his complaints, however, and before Mark knew it, he was yawning too.

Damn it.

“You…” Mark finally interrupted, and the man looked up at him questioningly. “What’s your name again?”

“Jackson. Actually, I don’t think I told you in the first place, so--”

“Whatever, whatever, it’s fine,” Mark waved him off impatiently, too tired to drag this on any longer. He could feel another yawn coming on already. “I’m Mark, you can crash on my couch for the night.”

“Wait, really?!”

Mark almost fell over as he was suddenly grabbed by both shoulders in a grip that was just a bit too tight to be comfortable, and looking into bright, excited eyes that bore a surprising resemblance to a puppy. The eagerness on Jackson’s face was almost overwhelming, and Mark could only nod dazedly.

“Y-Yeah.”

“WOOHOO!”

Jackson hooted, and proceeded, much to Mark’s horror, to pull him into a bone crushing hug that nearly knocked the breath out of him.

“Thank you so much oh my god thank you!!”

Mark could only manage to wheeze against Jackson’s shoulder, regretting his life decisions and apparent weakness for puppy eyes.

  
  
2\. JJ Project

 

Jaebum had stolen once. Once, a long, long time ago at the unripe and immature age of fourteen, when he broke into the house of his then self-declared rival and snitched his most beloved stash of marbles. It was with good reason, of course, at least in his young pubescent mind; the other boy had not only insulted his style but also his choice of music, and now that had just been unacceptable.

Needless to say, it had been a very nerve-wracking experience. But that was nothing in comparison to his current situation.

Hell, he wasn’t even stealing! Okay, so maybe trespassing would’ve been a legitimate accusation, but still! He swore no malicious intent! If anything, he was only trying to prevent disaster.

“Nora? Nora, come out you damn cat.”

Jaebum swore under this breath when his knee bumped into what must’ve been the corner of a table, causing Jaebum to hiss and rub at it roughly in an attempt to ease the pain. He reached out blindly in the dark, trying to find the wall.

“Nora, please, just come out. Daddy’s sorry, okay? Just please, come on…” Jaebum finally switched tactics, turning to coaxing and pleading. Besides, Nora had always been his one true love, even if she always tore up the curtains, even if she’d just run away from home and escaped into the neighbor’s house through an open window. Jaebum had never been able to stay mad at her for long.

When he still got no response, he sighed. Squinting down at his watch, his heart dropped.

He’d been here a good ten minutes already, and if he wasn’t wrong his neighbor would be returning soon…

Don’t ask why Jaebum knew this. It definitely wasn’t because he’d started to take notice of his neighbor after bumping into him at the mailbox one day. And it most certainly wasn’t because Jaebum found his neighbor to be incredibly attractive, or thought the way wrinkles formed around his eyes was absolutely adorable, or because his laugh was so infectious it made him want to laugh as well.

There was no reason why he was so nervous about getting caught. Wait no, who said he was even nervous? He had nothing to hide and nothing to be ashamed of, he was saving his neighbor’s curtains from suffering the same fate as his own.

Which was why it was rather hard to explain why Jaebum nearly jumped a foot into the air when the front door opened and the lights suddenly turned on.

And really, that table must’ve had something against him because this time not only did he bump into it, he managed to trip over it, crashing into it and knocking everything that had been situated atop it onto the floor.

Nothing shattered, thankfully, but when the loud crashing noise finally came to an end, Jaebum seriously thought he was about to die.

“Um, hi?” He tried a smile, but was pretty sure it came out more like a grimace when he finally found it in him to look up.

His neighbor was still standing in the doorway, looking shocked with his mouth wide open and gaping.

Immediately, Jaebum leapt to his feet.

“It’s not what it looks like, I swear! I didn’t mean to break in--I mean, come in uninvited! I’m definitely not a burglar, I’m definitely not stealing anything! I’m just looking for Nora, she came in through the window and I didn’t want your curtains or house destroyed I swear that’s all there is to it!”

If anything, his cute neighbor only looked more shell-shocked after Jaebum’s pathetic attempt at an explanation.

Shit. Did I break him?

All at once, all the desperateness seemed to leave Jaebum’s body, leaving him drained, resigned, and hopeless.

Great. Now now I really don’t stand a chance.

“I’m really so sorry, I didn’t mean any harm, I swear. I’ll… I’ll be going now.”

Awkward apology finished, Jaebum gingerly stepped over the mess he made, pausing only momentarily as he considered picking everything up. But one look at his neighbor’s face made him grit his teeth and move forward; he probably wanted him out as soon as possible.

Just as Jaebum was about to step past him, it was as if his neighbor had suddenly come back to life, jerking as he reached out and grabbed Jaebum by the arm.

“Wait! Jaebum! Don’t go! You can’t leave me with a random stranger in my house!”

“What--” Jaebum found himself being yanked forward, as if like a shield.

“You said she came in through the window? Is she in my bedroom? What the hell does she want with my curtains?!”

These rapid-fire questions didn’t even register in Jaebum’s mind, as all the information his brain managed to absorb at this moment was the way his neighbor was currently clinging onto him from behind, pressing tightly against his back and his warm breath tickling the back of his neck.

In the end, all that Jaebum managed to utter was, “You know my name?!”

“Of course I know your name! Isn’t it normal to know your neighbor’s name?!” was the strangely defensive-sounding response he got back. Jaebum twisted his neck to look behind him, not quite believing the slightly embarrassed visage that greeted him.

“Well we’ve never introduced ourselves properly, and I still don’t know your name!”

“It’s Jinyoung! Park Jinyoung! Now can you finally get this creepy girl who’s after my curtains out of my house?!”

Jaebum was extremely confused by these baffling words for a solid few seconds while Jinyoung just looked at him expectantly, fingers gripping tightly onto his shirt and face incredibly close to his own. At this distance, it was easy to see the light blush that colored Jinyoung’s face, and Jaebum suddenly felt a surge of hope.

Everything finally clicked into place.

“.....Nora isn’t a girl. Nora’s my cat.”

 

 

3\. Jinson

 

Jinyoung was already having a really bad day. Like, a really really really bad day. He’d slept through his alarm, arrived late at school, only to realize not only had he forgotten all his homework at home, he’d worn a mix-matched pair of shoes to top it all off. On his left foot, a tennis shoe, and his right, a sandal. How the fuck had he even managed to pull that off?!

Oh, and he’d forgotten his wallet too. Which included his lunch money.

By the end of the day Jinyoung was ready to just bury himself under his mountain of blankets, snuggle in deep on his bed, and sleep to oblivion. But of course, this also had to be the day his parents had decided to get all their flooring redone, so Jinyoung couldn’t even go back home.

Well, he technically he could...if he just wanted to sit outside the door.

Resigned to his fate, Jinyoung had trekked to a nearby park, about halfway between home and school. It was somewhere he frequented whenever he had time, or whenever he needed to clear his mind.

For a good ten minutes, Jinyoung had attempted to start on his homework, but when all he could really focus on was the growling of his stomach and general hunger pains, he gave up.

Digging through his bag, Jinyoung was relieved to find he hadn’t yet taken out of his copy of The Great Gatsby. It would probably be his millionth time rereading it, but at this point, he was desperate enough for anything to distract from his now nauseating hunger.

That is, until he quite literally had the hunger knocked right out of him.

Why did the world hate him so much today? All he’d been doing was reading quietly, back leaning against the trunk of a tree, and the next thing he knew something was hurtling at him so fast he barely had the time to register its existence before it was slamming into the side of his head, knocking him right back into the hard tree trunk behind, and into unconsciousness.

When he regained his senses, the first thing Jinyoung felt was pain. A sharp, throbbing pain in the back of his head.

The second thing he managed to process was very loud swearing.

“Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck why isn’t he waking up shit shit shittttttt.”

“Shut up,” was what Jinyoung wanted to say, because god dammit if anything he was one who should be swearing right now, but unfortunately, due of his current physical condition, all he really managed was a pathetic, “Sahaldkjf duuu…”

At least this stopped the swearing.

“Oh, thank god, thank god thank god thank god. I’m so so so sorry are you okay?”

Okay, now Jinyoung was seriously pissed.

It took almost all the energy he had left in him to pry his eyes open, but he did so determinedly, because hell no he was not okay who the hell was this dickhead asking him dumbass questions like if he was ok or not what the fuck--

\--aaaand Jinyoung immediately snapped his eyes back shut again, because holy crap the world had been spinning and why was there a maddeningly handsome guy looking down at him with concern in his eyes?!

Shit, was handsome dude also the dickhead that had knocked him out?

Deciding it would be easier for him to be angry (as he was well entitled to be) while not having to stare into the face of Handsome Dickhead, Jinyoung kept his eyes firmly closed.

“What do you think?! You fucking knocked me out with, with, uh--”

“A soccer ball,” Handsome Dickhead provided helpfully.

“With a soccer ball, and you’re asking me if I’m okay? Of course I’m not okay!” Jinyoung screeched, only to wince at the volume of his own voice.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” The apologies continued and Jinyoung felt himself being shifted slightly, and it was only now that he finally realized he was surrounded by warmth belonging to another person. “Should I take you to the hospital? Or home? Where do you live? Oh my god do you think you have a concussion?”  
  
“Well since you knocked me out…” Jinyoung had begun to grumble, but was abruptly cut off when he felt himself being lifted into the air. His eyes flew open in shock as he let out a very unmanly yelp.

“Hey! What are you doing?!”

“Taking you to the hospital. Or a clinic. Or something.” From Jinyoung’s angle, Handsome Dickhead’s chin was what was most prominently in view compared to the rest of his face. But then, he was looking down at him again, brow furrowed with concern and eyes dark with worry, and Jinyoung felt his anger dissipate involuntarily.

“Um...it’s okay….really, I think I’m fine,” Jinyoung finally said, voice surprisingly meek under the other’s intense gaze.

“But you passed out!”

“That, uh...might have something more to do with the fact that I haven’t eaten all day…” Jinyoung finally admitted sheepishly, successfully getting Handsome Not-really-a-Dickhead to stop. “How about… just treat me to dinner and I’ll call it even?”

“....Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

“....Okay, if you’re sure.” He looked a bit uncertain still, but finally agreed. “Really sorry again man. Oh, and I’m Jackson.”

Finally glad to be able to put a name to a face, Jinyoung tentatively smiled for the first time.

“I’m Jinyoung.”

A slightly awkward pause.

“Can you put me down now?”  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

 

4\. Markjin

 

The first time really was just a coincidence.

Jinyoung was taking out the trash, as usual. A thankless job especially considering it all came from a bakery. That meant half chewed donuts, dirty napkins, and the worst of all, coffee. No matter how many times Jinyoung double-bagged, triple-bagged, quadruple-bagged the stuff, it was almost guaranteed some foul smelling brown liquid would still be dripping out from the seams of the bag.

Jinyoung hadn’t had anything against coffee personally before he began working at this particular bakery, but now he couldn’t stand the stuff. By the end of the day the discarded beverage no longer held its savory scent, but had long since turned sour in the heat, and god Jinyoung just wished he could snap his fingers and make it disappear.

Since Jinyoung wasn’t exactly Harry Potter, the next best thing was to run the disgusting crap out of the bakery and fling it into the dumpster outside as fast as possible.

Unfortunately, when one was in a hurry, the likelihood of tripping increased significantly, and Jinyoung had never been the most coordinated person to begin with.

The coincidence, was that he’d tripped right into the arms of Mark Yi En Tuan, who just so happened to be a major cutie and lived right above the same bakery where Jinyoung was currently employed.

And by some miraculous stroke of fortune, Jinyoung had managed to not spill the disgusting bag of garbage all over him.

Instead, he managed to dump it all on himself.

So, yeah. Not the best of first impressions to leave. Jinyoung hadn’t known whether to be relieved or mortified, but thankfully, Mark had handled the situation with all the poise and charm of a gentleman. While Jinyoung had been too busy alternating between cursing and apologizing, Mark had already dashed inside, successfully gotten a hold of paper towels and a new garbage bag, and promptly proceeded to pick up the scattered trash.

By the time Jinyoung had finally come back to his senses, Mark had already disposed of the dropped garbage, and was handing Jinyoung the roll of paper towels with a smile.

“Here, sorry about that. Though it might be easier for you to change out of those clothes than attempt to clean it up…” Before Jinyoung had a chance to say a single thing, Mark was already retracting the paper towels. “Hey, you know what, I live right upstairs, you can borrow some clothes!”

And how could Jinyoung have said no to that smile? After stuttering out his thanks, he’d followed Mark up to his apartment, gotten cleaned up, and changed into a borrowed set of clothes.

And yet, despite the embarrassment of it all, Jinyoung couldn’t help but feel the slightest sense of anticipation.

If he borrowed Mark’s clothes now, that meant he’d have to return them later, correct? The perfect excuse for a second meeting.

And a third meeting (taking out the garbage again). And a fourth (putting up posters). And a fifth (getting some air on his break), sixth (checking to see if the dumpster was full), seventh (garbage)….

Okay, yes, Jinyoung was perhaps just the slightest bit smitten and a whole lot obsessed.

Thankfully, after Jinyoung had finally run out of dumb excuses for why he always happened to be outside when Mark came home, Mark, who always saved the day it seemed, provided him with a legitimate one.

The twentieth meeting took place inside the bakery, and rather than garbage it involved a box of donuts instead, and on them, carefully glazed:

Will you be mine, Park Jinyoung?

 

  
5\. Markbum

 

Mark was a very patient person. You really needed to be, as a surgeon. When other people’s lives literally rested in your hands, it required the utmost care, patience, and attention.

But goddammit, Mark was not a fucking saint and he had had enough.

Even if he approved of the guy’s music tastes (Defsoul was one of his favorite bands, actually), he DID NOT approve of any music, good or bad, being blasted at freaking 3 A.M. IN THE MORNING WHILE HE WAS TRYING TO GET SOME VERY WELL EARNED SLEEP THANK YOU VERY MUCH.

After enduring two nearly sleepless nights in a row and nearly screwing up terribly at work, Mark knew he needed to put an end to it.

At that exact same time of night, the walls once again began to thrum from the vibrations of a booming bass, the guitar line easily penetrating through the ceiling and floors, effectively jerking Mark out of his slumber. Groaning, he lay still in bed for a few moments longer, preparing himself, before decisively throwing off his covers.

Mark didn’t care that he was in his pajamas, marching up the floor above barefoot. He didn’t care if his hair was sticking out every which way or if he looked like shit, because if anything that would just help him prove his point.

It took a solid two minutes of pounding against the door (not in time with the beat, mind you) before the blaring music inside finally came to a temporary pause, and the door swung open.

“Wh--”

“Would it kill you to turn your music down? In case you haven’t noticed, it’s past 3 A.M., and most people are asleep at this time.” Mark didn’t give the other man a single second to speak, bluntly delivering his message with an icy cold glare. It was only after the words left his mouth, that his brain finally registered the appearance of the man standing in front of him.

He was tall (well, taller than him anyways), solidly built with broad shoulders but not ridiculously buff, but also admittedly handsome, with black hair that was long enough to flop into his eyes, but not excessively so that it seemed unkempt.

All in all, he looked perhaps more mature than what Mark had been expecting, but all the same fit the exact image of someone who’d blast rock music in the middle of the night with no consideration for others.

The man in front of him seemed unphased by Mark’s unfriendly demeanor, and instead, only raised an eyebrow.

“Perhaps you could invest in a pair of earplugs? I may have a few spare ones actually, if you’d like.”

At this, Mark only felt his irritation and rage intensify.

“Are you really this shameless? No, I am not interested in earplugs; rather, now, I’m informing you that if you refuse to let others sleep in peace, I will be reporting you for causing a disturbance, I don’t care how good your music tastes are.”

At this, a hint of surprise flashed across the other man’s eyes, and a sly smile suddenly appeared on his face.

“So, you at least approve of my musical tastes, then? Familiar with Defsoul?”

Mark had to physically fight the urge to roll his eyes.

“Yes, I’m actually quite a big fan of Defsoul. However, like I said, I do not appreciate any kind of music that interferes with my sleep. Look, I’m not looking for a fight here, just be reasonable.”

For some reason, Mark’s words only made the other man’s smile grow wider.

“Do you know what the band members look like?”

“Why would I--what?” Mark’s tone lost quite a bit of it’s original frigidness for confusion instead at this sudden question, not understanding why he was still focusing on the band. “No, I don’t, their album covers are always black and white, artsy abstract stuff, and it’s not like I care about what they look like enough to look them up. But what in the world does that have to do with anything?!”

At Mark’s words, the man burst out into laughter, but quickly stifled it at the dangerously frosty glare being sent his way.

“Sorry, sorry. You’re right, you’re right, I’ll be more careful from now on. And to show the sincerity to my apology…”

The man turned around, disappearing swiftly back into his room while leaving his door still ajar. Mark only stood there, confused as he waited. The other man returned within seconds though, pushing something into Mark’s hand.

“Thanks for the support, and good night! Come by and visit some time!”

And with a flash of his pearly whites and a quick wave, the man promptly shut his door once more.

“What the hell…” Mark muttered under his breath as he turned to walk back down to his own apartment. Although he didn’t exactly understand what had transpired, as long as he could sleep in peace from now on…

It was only when he reached the elevator that Mark took a good look at what the other had forcibly shoved into his hands. It took him mere seconds to recognize it as one of Defsoul’s earliest albums, but it was the unfamiliar blank ink on one corner that caught his attention.

It took him a few moments to decipher the messy scrawl, but when he finally did, he nearly dropped the album.

Sorry for disrupting your sleep! Best wishes for sweet dreams,  
~Defsoul's Im Jaebum

Im Jaebum. Even if Mark didn't recognize his face, he recognized the name. Im Jaebum. The freaking lead singer of one of his favorite bands, who just so happened to lived directly above him. And had maybe also just invited him to stop by again sometime, despite Mark telling him off for blasting music late at night.

What the actual fuck.  
  
(Mark was secretly fanboying.)

 

  
6\. Jackbum

 

Jaebum had been ready to go to bed, already stripped down to his boxers, when the persistent knocking started at his door.

To be fair, it was only 8pm, but Jaebum had just returned from an overseas trip and was still incredibly jetlagged, and tired, so you really couldn’t blame him for wanting to ignore whatever friendly neighbor it was and just go to sleep.

But man, this was a persistent one because the knocking didn’t let up for a solid five minutes, and finally, finally Jaebum gave in.

It was Jackson. Of course it was Jackson. Although Jaebum had only met the guy a handful of times, usually on the elevator, those few meetings had made it abundantly clear what type of person Jackson was. Loud, talkative, overly friendly….and all in all someone with absolutely no concept of personal space or boundaries.

“Hey, Jaebum! Shouldn’t you put on some clothes?” Was Jackson’s cheerful greeting.

“I was about to go to bed, shouldn’t you stop ogling?” Was Jaebum’s dry reply, earning a laugh from Jackson. “What’s up?”

“Can I use your TV? You have cable, right? Please, pretty please?” It was like a switch had suddenly been flipped on; wide, imploring eyes and pouty lips immediately turned a usually manly face into a very solid impersonation of a puppy.

“Why?” Jaebum asked cautiously.

“Mine isn’t workingggggg,” Jackson proceeded to wail overdramatically, as if his dog had died or something. “It’s the season premiere of one of my favorite shows tonight and I need to watch! It’s on in half an hour! Please please please??”

Jaebum grimaced.

“Sorry Jackson, no can do. I actually just got a new TV, and since I’ve been out of town I haven’t had time to set it up yet. Go...go try Mark or something. I’m heading off to bed, good luck and night.”

With that, Jaebum moved to shut the door, but Jackson was quicker, immediately wedging his foot and the side of his body in the doorway.

“No, wait! Mark’s out right now, you’re my only hope, Jaebum! I’ll set up your TV for you, there’s still some time left anyways! Please please pleaseeee this is so important to me I need to watch!”

At Jackson’s panicked pleas, Jaebum finally gave pause. Well, if Jackson was willing to set up his TV, might as well take advantage of it if it meant less work for him later. He’d been planning to go to sleep anyways, so it really wouldn’t hurt to let Jackson watch his show either…

“Alright, fine,” Jaebum relented, moving out of the doorway to let Jackson in.

“YESSS THANK YOU SO MUCH~” Jackson attempted to give Jaebum a flying leap hug in thanks, but Jaebum managed to sidestep successfully, watching Jackson barrel into his couch instead, unimpressed.

Unphased, Jackson picked himself up immediately, attention already fixed on the large cardboard box sitting in the middle of Jaebum’s living room.

“This is it, then?”

Jaebum nodded, moving to his cabinets to pull out his toolbox.

“Here ya go. Just don’t break anything, please, and I’m gonna head off to bed. You can show yourself out after you’re done, and try to keep the volume down. Good night.”

“So cold…” Jackson tutted, but when Jaebum sent him a glare over his shoulder Jackson only chuckled, raising his hands in mock surrender. “Got it, got it!”

Business finally dealt with, Jaebum wasted no more time in settling down in bed, pulling the covers over his head, and drifting off to sleep.

~~

On the bright side, Jackson must have heeded his directions of keeping the volume down, because Jaebum slept soundly, not waking a single time through the night before finally awakening to the sun shining through his curtains.

On the downside, Jackson had not only decided to disregard his instructions of leaving after his oh-so-important show was over, he’d even taken it one step further.

Jaebum woke to the bright morning sun, but also to a drooling Jackson three inches from his face.

“OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!”

There was a spasming of limbs, and in the process, Jackson was mercilessly tossed from the bed, landing on the floor with a painful sounding thump and a groan.

“Whattttt it’s so earlyyyyyyy,” Jackson’s muffled voice came from somewhere on the floor while Jaebum’s fury only spiked.

“WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL HERE?”

“It was scaryyyy last night! There were noises so I obviously couldn’t go home, and your couch squeaks so I obviously couldn’t sleep there!”

Jackson yawned, finally sitting up and looking perfectly innocent, as if he’d done nothing wrong and was perfectly justified in his actions. Jaebum took a deep breath, glaring darkly at Jackson, convinced he could _feel_ his own blood pressure rising by the second. But Jackson only cocked his head, as if confused why Jaebum was staring at him in such a way. “What?”

Jaebum finally exploded.

“GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FLAT!!!!!”  
  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
